Fukumi Kumiko (UDM)
Shrine Priestess= |-|Vantaris Reincarnation= Verse: Ultradimensional Magical Girls! (Verse) Summary Not much is known about Fukumi other than her being the Shrine Maiden of the Kumiko Shrine. She has great liking for exterminating youkai and despises them. She usually holds back against enemies as a result of her massive ego and pride, but will use every bit of her strength if her enemy threatens to destroy her shrine, or the whole of Kumoi. Although her intelligence is above average, she would usually act akin to a mindless fool at the sight of Youkai, resorting to chasing them throughout Kumoi instead of forming a plan. Youkai can take advantage of this in order to make Fukumi fall into traps or ambush her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-A | At least 4-A | 2-C | 1-A Name: Fukumi Kumiko, Fukumi, Fuku, Crazy Shrine Maiden (By Hanae), Vantaris' Incarnation Gender: Female Age: In her mid-twenties, transcended the Concept of Time Classification: Human, Shrine Maiden, Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Immortality (Type 10), Danmaku (Many weapons in her arsenal are capable of homing towards targets), Reality Warping (Created her own Universe), can damage non-corporeal beings, Death Manipulation (Could kill enemies with a single thought after obtaining the Vantaris Scroll), Capable of surviving without oxygen, Teleportation, Forcefield Manipulation (Can summon Barriers), Flight, Resistance to magical attacks as well as Telekinesis, Mind, Soul, Elemental, Sealing, Law, Conceptual and Power Nullification with Vantaris Scroll, BFR, Existence Erasure (Was said to be able to erase all Yokai from existence), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Sealing, True Godly Regen, Conceptual Manipulation, Causuality Manipulation '''Attack Potency: At least Large Planet Level '(Easily defeated Natsumi while holding back, who could destroy planets slightly smaller than the Sun) '''| At least Multi-Solar System level '(Was on par with Ayuko in their fight) | '''Multi-Universe level '(Could defeat Hisayo) 'Outerverse level '(Was capable of entering Takamagahara, which resided massively beyond dimensional space, was on par with Fairy Priest Ayuko.) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Thought that Hanae, who could travel at MFTL, wasn't moving at all) | Irrelevant (After obtaining Vantaris Scroll) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Irrelevant ' '''Striking Strength: At least Large Planet Level | At least Multi-Solar System level | Multi-Universe level | Outerverse level Durability: At least Large Planet level | At least Multi-Solar System level '(Shrugged off attacks by Ayuko) '| Multi-Universe level '(Could withstand hits from Hisayo which could destroy entire Universes, though was left almost unconscious) '| Outerverse level '''(After obtaining Vantaris Scroll) '''Stamina: High (Fought Vantaris for twelve hours straight even after damaged to the brink of unconsciousness by Hisayo) | Limitless Intelligence: '''Fukumi is extremely strategic when fighting her enemies and tries to use her enemies' weaknesses to her advantage | Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Range: Many meters with Danmaku' | Irrelevant '''Weaknesses: '''Fukumi can be rather reckless and foolish when chasing Youkai, and will fall into traps or ambushes. Fukumi usually holds back against her enemies and relies on strategy instead of brute force (This does not apply to Vantaris Scroll Fukumi). '''Standard Equipment: '''Orb of Kumiko, gohei, ofuda, Vantaris Scroll Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 5